


A New Gang in Nuka World

by ColLynnelky



Series: Fallout OC Universe [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColLynnelky/pseuds/ColLynnelky
Summary: Natasha's rise in Nuka World has gained a reputation. With a reputation, she needs numbers and in needing numbers, she reaches out to a stubborn slaver who latches on... Way too easily it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

I watch from my room at the top of Fizztop Grille as Patrick and his slavers move into the Disciples old hideout. I cross my arms and take a deep breath as Gage comes up behind me. I glance at him over my shoulder and turn back to the crowd making their way through the park. Their slaves stumble behind as the guards urge them forward with the butts of their guns. Patrick wears a proud smirk on his face. He stops and turns, before he makes it too far past the Grille to the Mountain, and looks up at me. His smirk grows wider and I just nod, looking down my nose at him.

"Boss..." Gage says, sounding nervous, "you sure this is a good idea?"

I turn around and face Gage. I try to show my confidence, but he knows me too well. I'm sure he senses my lie.

"Yup. We need more bodies and we can all benefit from him." I say. Memories of the first meeting and initial deal flash in my mind.

 

_"This one's gorgeous." A slaver of Patrick's crew croons. "Maybe you're one of the new slaves?"_

_"Do I look like a slave?" I growl, but they just chuckle, eyeing me. The doors to the dining room of the building they've claimed open and a red-haired man in heavy armor comes out, arms open wide. You can see the sadistic glint in his eye and I observe the spent women being re-locked into chastity belts._

_"Boy was it a thrill to hear Overboss Natasha of Nuka World wanted an audience with lil ole me." He proudly proclaims. The slavers glance at each other and I side-eye them. They back down._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He grins. I turn back to him and raise my chin a bit._

_"Word around the Commonwealth is you have some of the best slavers and slaves." I say and his grin and smirk grow more proud--if possible. "I wanna make a deal."_

_"Is that so? Do you come with it?"_

_"Slow down there, big boy. I am nobody's but my own."_

_"That can always change."_

_"Here's the deal." I say, cutting him off. "Nuka World can benefit from you. We have people coming in all the time needing a slave or two. Problem is, we only have so many. The Pack and the Operators are running thin for their own uses. They also can't procure them as well as I hear you can. You'll get caps, you keeping getting to procure slave, you can get services from the other groups, and I get a cut. Don't need much, I run some side jobs, so I make decent caps, but the groups get me more. You'll also get some extra land. Not much but more than you've got here. So whaddya say? We all benefit from each other in Nuka World. We could use use, Patrick. You'll get a good deal, too."_

_Patrick has a thoughtful look on his face. I shift my feet, crossing my arms. Mason and Mags warned me he's extra sadistic and I'll need to keep him on a relatively tight leash, but they agreed they're running out of free labor and they don't have the skills he and his slavers do._

_"What's the stipulation? Aside from your cut of things?" He asks, folding his own arms._

_"You just can't kill anyone else of the other groups. You'll start a warm and that's just a pain for me. Keep your people in line and we'll call it even. I'm not much for rules." I say._

_"And you're NOT part of the deal? I don't mean a slave..." He steps closer to me and there's now only so much space between us. "I just mean you. In general. No strings attached aside from my deal with Nuka World."_

_"No."_

_We stare at each other for a long moment. I'm holding my ground and he's trying to pry into it._

_"The Overboss must need to lose control sometimes, hm?" He says, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Chains, whips, gags... I know you can't possibly be okay with being in control all the time. Wouldn't you like to be tied or chained up from time to time and be used for someone else's pleasure?"_

_I swallow hard, feeling unwelcome warmth between my legs. I shift my feet again, clearing my thoughts and regaining my ground._

_"No." I repeat. He chuckles and stands straight again._

_"Had to try! You're gorgeous, what can I say?" He says, cheery and the sadistic glint shines brighter from our conversation. "When do we move in?"  
_

_"That's what I like to hear. As soon as possible."_

 

"Boss?" Gage asks, pulling me out of my reverie. I shake my head, clearing it officially. I nod at him as he lifts my armor with my built in holsters and ammo pockets.

"Let's go welcome them and make sure they're settled." I say as he starts helping me into it and buckling me in the caged armor.

"I thought Colter was a fucking crazy idiot before he got lazy, but I think you take the cake." Gage says, shaking his head. We ride down the lift and make our way toward the archway across from Fizztop where Mason and Mags stand talking to each other waiting for me and Gage. We meet up and all start making our way to the Mountain where the Disciples once stood their territory.

"They're here sooner than we expected." Mags says as we start.

"I'm surprised he jumped on your deal so quickly." Mason says. "He give you trouble?"

"Not really, no." I say. "He's getting more caps and more allies than he previously had before our deal. I just hope he's going to fit in and not cause trouble."

"From what I overheard walking here, he wants to stay on your good side, Boss." Mason says, glancing at me.

"And I'm sure there's a motive behind that." I say, knowing. None of them push it further and I walk through Fizztop Mountain's doors. Patrick is standing with his back to the door, taking in his new home.

"Overboss!" He says, turning around. The smirk he wears falls slightly when he sees my companions, but stays nonetheless.

"Patrick." I say. "I wanted to introduce you to your compatriots. Gage here is my right-hand. If he's giving you an order, it's being directed from me. Listen. It goes better for all of us. Mags here is half of the leader of the Operators. William, her brother, is the other half. Mason is leader of the Pack. You're all equals here. You have business you want to discuss, you go to them. I'm just a mediator for problems or the hand when it needs to come down. I'm no messenger."

The glint shines in his eyes when I use that analogy. I hear Mason's quiet growl behind me and Mags clears her throat to cover it.

"Can't wait to see what arrangements we make guys and gals." Patrick says, shaking their hands. "I'm excited to be here. I'll keep these rowdy fucks in line. You just let me know if they cause trouble."

"Definitely will." Mason says.

"We'll let you get sorted and settled." I say. "We'll have a meeting to discuss park prices and arrangements and you and I will discuss outside prices and my cut. We'll talk about what you need too. Enjoy, Patrick."

"Sounds good, Boss." He says, still smirking. I nod and the four of us leave Fizztop and head back into Nuka World.

"I have stuff to take care of with William still. Talk later, Natasha?" Mags asks. I nod and she heads back to the Parlor.

"Want a drink, Boss? Gage?" Mason asks and Gage shakes his head.

"I will, Mason." I say. Gage promises a rain check and Mason and I head off to the Amphitheater.

 

Still chuckling, I stumble up to my room to be greeted by a slave laying on my bed with a piece of paper attached to her collar.

_Heard you like women too. My gift to you. -Patrick._

I read the note and eye the girl. He definitely gave me a looker, but I'm not giving in so easily. I find a pencil and scribble on the back and send her back to the Mountain.

_Thanks but no thanks. See you early for our meeting. -Overboss Natasha_

 

Patrick sits up on his new throne at the Fizztop Mountain. The slavers are ordering the slaves to put together their cages and others are having them put together their own living arrangements for the evening. This may not be such a bad arrangement after all. His happiness fades slightly when he sees a familiar slave--one of his favorites--come back in with a slaver dragging her by the arm. When they reach him, the note dangles and waves on her collar.

"Why are you back?" He asks, smirk falling.

"Sh-she didn't want me, Sir..." She whimpers in fear. Patrick raises an eyebrow and plucks the note off of her collar, turning it over. He reads it and lets out a short chuckle.

"Shoulda tried harder." He says, setting it on the table next to his throne. "Chastity belt and little food and water for a week. I'll decide what to do with her later."

The slaver who dragged her in takes her by the arm and drags her away. Clyde, the slaver helping oversee renovations, comes up to Patrick, curiosity pained across his face.

"So what're you going to do about the Overboss, sir?" He asks. He was one of the slavers who toyed with Natasha when she came to make the deal.

"That was more of a test to see what my next course of action should be. We have our meetings tomorrow. I'll decide what to do tonight. Maybe something, or someone, will be placed into my lap..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Patrick is settling in Nuka World, Natasha soon learns of his personal motive and lets it get to her... A little too much at that.

I stare up at the ceiling of my room in the Fizztop Grille, mind swirling with thoughts. It's annoying what Patrick is pulling, and it's even more annoying that I'm kind of enjoying it. I can already guess his end-game, though. He's a sex-crazed fiend with psychopathic tendencies and a ranking system. He needs to be on top, so he either just wants to make sure I'm not hanging over his head or he wants to be Overboss next. However, he sees me more of a slightly lesser equal, so a slaver, free to roam as long as I listen to his orders is ideal. I highly doubt he wants me dead. Then he has a ranking system of slaves, but who wouldn't? Maybe I should bring him up here to discuss so tensions aren't so high tomorrow.

"Hey!" I hear a fainted yell from down below. I get up off my bed and look down by the lift to my room. Patrick is below with two girls in tow. I sigh and roll my eyes. Apparently we have the same thought, but my message wasn't clear enough it seems.

"Overboss!" He yells. "Just figured we could talk! Have a drink or something!"

I stare at him and sigh again, pushing the button on the lift so it goes down for him. He gets on with the two girls. I never got out of my armor, which now I'm grateful for. I don't trust Patrick's intentions, be it him trying to get into my pants or trying to kill me. I don't expect the latter, but it could be either.

"So what are you having, Boss?" He asks as he steps off, making his way towards my bar and sitting next to where I stand. "These fine ladies mix my drinks all the time."

"Do you always keep a couple of women with you? At  _all_ times?" I ask.

"Hey, you never know when you might get parched...plus they double as eye candy, amirite?"

He stands back up and walks around my room. I keep nothing special out in the open, so I'm not worried about that. I hear something clatter and one of the girls is bending over, picking up a utensil. He's right. She does have a nice ass to match her face. The other girl sets a glass down in front of me.

"Fair enough." I say, feeling his eyes burning into me. "Finding what you're looking for?"

I pick the drink up, examining it slightly as he makes his way back. I motion it towards him.

"You're not trying anything funny, are you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why would I ever?" He asks, sounding appalled and taken aback. "You invited me into yuor humble abode, remember?"

He takes a large drink of his own beverage and sits back, watching me. I bit the inside of my lower lip.

"Hm."

I set the glass down, close to me so I'm not out-right rejecting something else from him, still watching him.

"You have tricks up your sleeve--and you were just  _itching_ to get me in on our deal."

"Who would test those waters?" He asks. "The Overboss of Nuka World reached out to a caesar just to boost her numbers and caps intake. Don't think I didn't hear what happened to the Disciples."

He locks eyes with me and taking another drink, finishing his glass. The slave is already onto making another one for him and I really just want to tell him to take it as a warning like he's implying...but he's trying to be in good faith as am I. The Disciples stragglers must have gone to him after I took out their entire force.

"So yes...making sure the Overboss is happy hold insurance with the Pack and the Operators as well."

"You talk smooth." I say, taking the glass in hand again. This may be against my better judgement, but I don't think he's drugged my drink.

"I'm not sure how much weight is in those words, but it would be rude of me if I didn't take at least one of your drinks. Don't go causin' issues now."

I finish my warning and take a mouthful of the drink as we watch each other. He only smiles as he's handed another drink and he finishes it right away. I notice the other slave is missing, but before I can react, I feel something cold against my neck. How could I be caught off-guard like that? I was too fucking focused on the damn drink. I follow him with my eyes as he sets a pill onto the counter in front of us.

"Drugs are easy when you don't expect them, but I enjoyed the game." He says, standing up to sit in an armchair across from my bed. The slave starts kissing my neck as the other comes and kneels in front of me, asking to take off my pants. I flip the girl who's kissing my neck to the ground and hold her down with my foot as a spoon slides across the floor.  _Damn_ him.

"Are you trying to sweeten me up, Patrick?" I say after clearing my throat. "You tried earlier with your gift...she was a good one too--quite the looker and I  _still_ sent her back. I'm not one for surprises either, I hope you know."

He has a wolfish grin on his face and I let off the girl. She scrambles up and stands by the one on her knees. I keep an eye on her for a moment, making sure she stays. I turn back to him as he answers.

"Of course I'm sweetening you up." He confirms. "An overboss like yourself who exterminated a third of her crew must be tense. We're both businessmen here...we know good business never happens when one person is all bound up by stress...so I'm going to make sure tomorrow's negotiations are far less tense."

The one I flipped over has snaked her way behind me and starts rubbing the knots out of my neck and shoulders.

"I imagine you're just in for a show..." I say, a small moan escaping my throat. I can't let him get the upperhand on me, but fuck if my shoulders aren't tense.

"'Show?' Yeah, I'm going to watch your basic needs being taken care of my girls before I finish up the evening."

I'm trying to hold my ground with him, but the same warmth between my legs from our prior meeting flares, causing me to falter. The other girl takes my hand and drags me to my bed. I lock gazes with Patrick and his famous smirk lays on his lips. He winks at me as I shrug off my armor, tossing it to the side. The girl dragging me stops with her top sliding off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. I let her undress the rest of me before crawling into my bed, the girls following.

"You make sure all of your slaves are well-trained, I see." I tell Patrick as the girls start undressing. "Did you tell them what to do before you got here?"

"I may have told them to treat you as they do me." He says as they start massaging all the right tense muscles. He makes his way over to the bar and makes himself a drink this time. He pops the pill meant for me and finds a closer chair to see us. One of the girls is still on my shoulders, but the other is working on my calves.

"But no," he says, watching intently, eyeing me the most. "Only my personal slaves behave this well. Shame you refused my earlier gift. She had learned so quickly...but examples will be examples."

"To be fair...I never gave her a chance." I growl lightly at the massage. I hate to admit Patrick's right about the stress...and I also hate how I'm about to give in to his advance. I pull up a girl by her hair and press her mouth to my pussy. I emit a low moan, my hips rolling into her mouth with her licks and dips. A few more moans cross my lips as Patrick stands, eyes hungry, smirk still there.

"Well enjoy these ones while you can. They're leaving with me...when you're done with  _my_ company, of course." He says, bowing in a mocking manner. The girl still allowed to move starts kissing y neck and playing with my nipples, rolling them in her fingers. I moan again.

"I get the pleasure of you too... I forgot... Just what did I do to deserve this?" I ask, feeling myself start to build a climax. I catch sight of Patrick's cock hardening in his pants before my eyes roll back slightly and it sends me over the edge.

"Ffffuck..." I moan out as my back arches in my orgasm. I hear Patrick's armor being dropped on the floor and the shuffling of clothes. His footsteps reach the end of my bed.

"I've been eyeing you since your visit and since I got into Nuka World... I naturally tend to get what I've been eyeing." He says. The girls pull back and take my arms, holding me down as his hand grips my throat, choking me only slightly. Claustrophobia riddles my nerves, but I stare him down, refusing to show it. The tone turns serious and I have no control currently... It both excites and terrifies me. He leans over and growls in my ear before biting it.

"I'm going to make you  _ache_ for my cock after tonight...and you'll end up joining me on your own because of it."

He pushes his cock into me and it slides into me easily. One of the girls starts rubbing my clit as the other's teeth tugs on my nipples. I let out a low, guttural moan as I feel myself tighten around his cock, another orgasm coming on from all the points of pleasure happening at the same time. My hips move eagerly, trying to slip on and off him.

 "Maybe I've been eager but refused to tell you." I say, only slightly teasing and locking gazes with him again. He slides out of me slowly and I gasp slightly, making fists against my head down arms.

"You're in charge here...you don't get challengers like me." He says, pumping slowly and increasing speed to get a rhythm. "I'm not about to let a Pack of furry psychos and those 'holier than thou' siblings catch your eye. No, after tonight you'll be joining me and  _then_ we'll see how they react."

Before I can refute and say 'I join no one', both of his hands are on my throat, choking me, and the sadism shows on his face as he starts fucking me fast and hard. I can barely breathe, but I'm not scared...I'm turned on more. Either I'm going to black out or he'll accidentally crush my windpipe, but I'm feeling more the former as my clit grows sore and sensitive with the rubbing. My back is stuck in an arch from the onslaught of orgasms and I can no longer willingly keep my gaze on him. My eyes roll back from pleasure and lock of air and my moans have nowhere to escape with his hands on my throat the way they are. My arms are released and his hands leave my throat. I bring in a rush of air as he flips me onto my stomach and grabs my hips, pulling me to my knees and slamming into me again. The girls are now in front of me, one eating the other out, and I let out a growl and moan. I grip onto the sheets as he hits my sweet spot.

"Is that a stipulation?" I ask between heavy breaths and moans. "Join you and I get your cock?"

"Could be." He says, gripping onto my hair and pulling my head up. The girls move to my neck, kissing and sucking on my favorite spots. He leans down to speak, more like growl again, into my ear. I moan.

"Is it one you'd be interested in?"

"Your cock is what I'm interested in," I admit, "but not  _your_ deal with it. I think maybe we could work something out."

He snarls, flipping me over again and sinking back into me. He grips the back of my head, pulling my hair, and looking at me intensely.

"We aren't talking business anymore. That shit can wait." He says, pulling my lips to his. I hear the slaves slides off the bed as he starts pumping into me again and he sets a pace. I moan as he pulls his lips away.

"I think they're a little jealous." He chuckles. I reach up and hungrily pull him back down to me.

"They can stay there." I say before kissing him again. I run my nails down his chest and to his back, digging them in, trying to regain my control back. He groans, leaning his head back and I know I've won it back. He's pulled back slightly, his muscles relaxing, either  _giving_ me control or I did, in fact, win the battle. I push him up by his shoulders and then push him onto his back, straddling him and sliding down on top of him. He grips onto my thighs and I hope he can see the hunger in my own eyes. I start moving my hips to keep the pace he previously created.

"You're in my house. Makin' them hold me down..." I growl, slightly annoyed. I run my nails down his chest again and start to move just a little bit faster.

"It was that or drugs." He grins, biting his lip. "And if it were drugs, I'd have a new Overboss in my collection."

I moan, running my hands up to my breasts and playing with my own nipples as I look at him. The muscles in his forearms flex as he grips on my thighs.

"I'm not so easy to be gained." I moan, biting my lip and bouncing up and down so I can get him to hit the sweet spot again.

"Oh? And what do you call this?" He asks, gripping my hair and pulling me down, stopping my bouncing so he can control the thrusting again.

"A sample?" He says in my ear and I bite his shoulder, moaning in his ear in return.

"It could be..." I say, looking at him again. "But you said no more business tonight."

I press my lips to his gain and he presses back, thrusting quick and hard into me again. He fists my hair as I claw into his chest and I feel myself tighten around him again.

"Fuck." He groans and as I lift my head to moan and arch my back in pleasure, his thrusts become harder but shorter. He's pumping his cum into me and I can practically feel it shooting into me. I fall onto him, spent, and his grip loosens on my hair, his hand sliding down, resting on my neck, holding me possessively while the other slides off my thigh.

"I join no one." I say into his chest finally. He chuckles, gripping the back of my neck harder, becoming more possessive.

"We'll discuss the negotiations tomorrow." He says, kissing the top of my head and pulling me off of him to stand--not so gently either. I wouldn't expect any less from the slaver.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders settle on a price for slaves between each other and Patrick baits Natasha slightly.

Mason, Mags, and Patrick have been discussing prices for the leaders of Nuka World for way over two hours now. Mason is getting vocally irritated while Mags is vocally keeping her cool, but her eyebrow is twitching. Patrick wears his smirk proudly. Gage's eyes are closed, but I can see him clenching his teeth. I'm gaining a headache listening to them.

"Don't you think those prices are a  _bit_ high for your fucking  _allies_?" Mason growls. Patrick chuckles.

"It takes time and effort to make sure they're trained perfectly." Patrick says. "Besides, that's still only a portion of what I plan on selling them for outside of here and to your subordinates. Both of those prices are different as well, of course."

"Seven hundred caps per slave is a bit much for Nuka World and the areas surrounding." Mags says. "We're pulling in caps constantly, but it's unfair to us that you'll be making thrice morethan we'll ever make."

"I take pride in what I do--"

"Enough." I say, cutting Patrick off. Anger flashes over his brown eyes, but it's only for a moment. His incessant need of constant need to be in control is irritating me further--even if only for a moment. They look at me and my green eyes harden.

"Two fucking hours and you can't settle on prices." I say. "Mason and Mags are correct, here. Nuka World' economy, until we hopefully further it with your slaves, is not in enough of a good shape to be selling your slaves for seven hundred caps or more to us, Patrick."

Mason and Mags make their own personalized gesture of victory, but I raise my hand, stopping them.

"However, we've all heard how well-trained and how...flexible Patrick's slaves are. They're high end for slaves. I'm going to set a price for my raider bosses and we're all going to agree. We can raise across the board later. Three hundred caps for bosses, flat rate. Four for subordinates, flat. Varying for outside Nuka World. Seem fair enough? Seems pretty fucking fair to me."

I look over them, Patrick sighing and nodding. Mags and Mason nod in agreement, seeming to be comfortable with the set price.

"I brought Patrick to raise our body count and all of our cap count." I continue. "Prices may raise later, but only if we're all making caps from this. We all can benefit from each other here. We all have our own specialties and uses. Mine is keeping the fucking peace between you fucks, so there we have it. Three hundred, four, and five plus. Mason and Mags, dismissed. Gage, you're dismissed if you have shit to get done."

"Always do..." He mumbles, getting out his chair a little  _too_ quickly. I nod towards Mags and Mason raises a brow at me, gesturing to Patrick from behind where he can't see.

"I think Overboss here can handle herself, mutt." Patrick smirks to himself. Mason starts for him.

"You little--"

"Dismissed, Mason." I say, directing my side-eye at him. "Knock it off, Slaver. I keep peace and you're making it hard."

I snarl slightly and Patrick raises his hands. Mason slams the door behind him and I sigh, putting my face into my hands after putting my elbows on the table in front of me.

"Don't. Cause. Trouble." I state. Patrick chuckles and I pull my hands down my face looking at him.

"So your cut...what were you thinking?" Patrick asks. I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"Ideally always fifty-fifty." I say and he practically snorts.

"I was thinking ninety-ten." He says. "Ideally of course. You  _did_ say you didn't need much when it came and negotiated with me.

"Sixty-forty, then." I stare him down.

"Eighty-twenty." His gaze hardens.

I press my lips together and raise a brow. If I can just get him to crack one more... I'm going to make this my last negotiation for the day too--my headache is throbbing too much to deal with this much longer. He stares me down in return and I cross my arms. His smirk appears and I have a bad feeling.

"Seventy nine-twenty one." He says proudly. My gaze hardens on him and my teeth clench together.  _This little fucker..._ I feel my eyebrow twitch as well and he chuckles, waiting for my response. If I respond, it'll egg him on. If I don't, he may not budge more. I take in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly, staring at him still. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Seventy-thirty. No more."

"Deal." I say right away. I think he knows I have more control over him than he would care to admit. His brows furrow and I give him my  _own_ smirk.

"Always gotta try for more than what you'll agree with. Haggling one-oh-one." I say. We both stand up from our chairs and I make my way for the door. He's not done for the day, I can tell. But I make it to the door first and open it, but he's a bit quicker. He shuts it with one hand.

"I believe we have other negotiations to handle." He says in a low voice, eyes locked on mine as he slips between me and the door to lean against it and block me from it. I let out a sigh and roll my eyes as he chuckles. I cross my arms across the cage of my armor and he reaches up and grabs me by it, pulling me close to him.

"I know you're aching for it." He whispers in my ear. He pulls away, smirking as normal, and slips out of the meeting room made from the lower level of the Grille. I reach my fingers into the cage of my armor and pull out a piece of paper.

_Tonight at the Saloon. Bring your cowgirl hat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! This is a large work in progress and it's going to be iffy in spots... I hope my brain keeps pumping the ideas and you guys get to keep enjoying it!


End file.
